Who is the perv?
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. After their performance at Billboard Women in Music, Tegan starts to make fun of her sister. But what started as a joke, soon become a fight.


Sara was still shaking when they got back to their hotel room. It had been a night full of emotion; she had gotten to sing one of her favorite P!nk songs in front of P!nk herself, along with many other great artists she respected.

Tegan was a little more relaxed. It was a great night for her too, but there was absolutely nothing she could have done that would have made her more awkward than her sister had during her speech. And obviously, there was no way she was letting _that_ go without having a little fun first.

"I never thought you were the type," Tegan announced as she closed the door behind her. The room they were sharing seemed more like an apartment to her, it was big and spacious, with a contemporary living space, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"What are you talking about?" Sara knew exactly what Tegan was referring to, she knew without a doubt that her sister was going to mock her forever thanks to the comments she had made on stage, but she figured there was no harm in trying to prolong the inevitable.

"'C'mon, you know what... I just didn't know you were into that," Tegan stripped off her blazer as Sara discarded her own.

"Oh, you know what I'm like, I just have a dirty mind," Sara scoffed. Then, fearing she wasn't convincing enough she quickly added "But Tegan... I was just joking."

Hanging her coat up, Sara suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her neck from behind. She jumped instantly, her heart beating wildly in her chest even though she knew there was no one other than her sister in the room with her.

"So you don't like it?" Tegan laughed, squeezing her twin a little tighter.

Sara released a trembling breath, gripping onto her sister's arm. Tegan released her immediately.

"What the fuck Tegan... you almost gave me a heart attack," she pushed Tegan away, proceeding to bend down and take off her shoes. Just as she pulled them off she felt a hard slap to her ass.

"What the hell, Tegan? Are you fucking crazy?" she yelled, anger quickly starting to rise within her. Tegan clenched her stomach in her hands and started laughing again.

"What? I was just trying to figure out if you were into spanking too," Sara was impressed she even managed to get the words out through her fit of giggles.

Sara gave her the evil eye while massaging the pain in her cheeks away. The sight of Tegan laughing her ass off quickly brought a smile to her face though. Sometimes her sister acted like a ten year old, but it was impossible to ever really be angry at her when she appeared so childlike.

Tegan gestured towards her twin, who still stood rubbing a hand over her abused backside.

"I guess that's a no then."

Tegan sat on the bed to take off her shoes before going to fetch her pajamas from the suitcase resting against the wall. Digging through it she heard a rush of movement behind her.

"But maybe you are."

That was all she heard before a hand slapped against her ass. Sara had taken her revenge and she had done it with a smile on her face. If her sister wanted to play, she was in.

"Fuck," Tegan lost her balance, falling to the floor face first. She abruptly turned her head to her sister.

"Oh God... I'm sorry," Sara struggled to get the words out, laughing so hard that for a moment she thought she might have an asthma attack.

Regaining her composure, Sara walked over and reached a hand out to help her up. Tegan grasped the hand offered to her, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as soon as she had a grip on it. Sara knew what was coming, it was like time had slowed to a stop as the realization hit her. Her smile faded away as she felt the pull to her hand.

Tegan caught her fall, taking Sara's body on top of her own. She flipped them over, startling her sister even more. She stared down at her for a brief moment, then attacked her sides with tickling fingers. That was it, suddenly they were five again, rolling around on the floor with their laughter filling the air.

Five minutes later they lay happily panting, side by side, staring at the ceiling above them.

"I can totally see you doing something like that," Sara giggled.

"What?" Tegan stood up, lending a helping hand to her sister.

"You know, things like... I don't know... bondage and shit," her lips curved up into a sly grin.

"What makes you think that?" Tegan was surprised. She'd never really thought about those kind of things. Okay, so maybe, she'd occasionally had fun tying girls up to her bed, but nothing more than that.

"Well, you know, you look like a wild animal... so…" Sara joked, her eyes widening when she spotted Tegan with an unreadable expression etched on her face, walking towards her slowly, almost predatorily. Sara backed away until she found herself trapped, her back pressed tight against the wall.

"Maybe I am... but you have more than just a dirty mind if you're finding the time to wonder about how your sister acts between the sheets."

Sara blushed hard and Tegan's expression turned from one of seriousness to one full of amusement. She took a step back and started to laugh again at the look on her sister's face. Sara was shocked and felt more than a little ashamed. Tegan was only having fun with her but for a moment there she felt fear creep into her bones.

"I'll kill you, you stupid little shit," Sara laughed, trying to mask her own embarrassment.

She took Tegan by the collar of her button up, shoved her against the wall and put her hands to her neck, shaking her with theatrical effect.

Tegan snatched Sara's hands and flipped their positions, shoving her hard against the wall. She held Sara's wrists in one hand while the other took her by her neck, their bodies were pressed tightly together when she leaned in and spoke directly in Sara's ear.

"I thought you were the one who liked to be choked."

In that moment, something happened to Sara. Maybe it was the excitement of the night mixed with the hand pressing on her throat. Maybe it was the way her sister's hot breath was hitting the sensitive skin just under her ear, or maybe, it was the heat emanating from her twin's body... Either way, her clit throbbed and sent shivers through her entire body.

Tegan felt Sara's pulse race under her palm, she felt the contraction of muscles in her throat as Sara gulped, and she definitely heard the little whimper as it escaped her sister's lips. Tegan backed off a little, slowly withdrawing her hand. She looked her sister in the eye, saw the darker shade her eyes were turning and the blush that was painting her cheeks.

"Oh my God, you really do like it," She rested her head on Sara's shoulder and laughed so hard, a few tears fell from her eyes.

She wasn't conscious of the fact that her body was still pushed up against Sara's, or that her thigh was currently pressing against Sara's crotch. Sara however, was well aware of this, her blood ran to her center as she felt every tiny movement her sister made, every vibration from her laughter. She felt everything.

A layer of sweat formed on her forehead as Sara became wet for her sister, she was trying so hard to hold back her impulses. She took her sister by the shoulders and pushed her backwards. Her body's reaction towards her felt so unsettling that the more her body woke up, the angrier she became.

"Back off," she attempted to say it gently, but it come out harsh and grating. She knew she wasn't going to obtain anything by acting angry at Tegan though. Indeed, that would make her act like an ass even more. And when she saw that her sister was looking at her suspiciously, she knew that this was the case.

"Holy shit, you're getting turned on by your own sister. You're such a little perv," Tegan could see her sister was frustrated, but she had no idea just how right she was. Sara had a fury in her eyes that Tegan failed to notice. She was playing with fire here and she didn't even realize it.

"Fuck you, Tegan," Sara tried to push passed her, but she wouldn't move "I swear to God..."

"What?" Tegan provoked.

To Tegan this was all just a game, like they were sixteen again, trying to see who would give up first. But unbeknownst to her, Sara wasn't playing.

Sara's blood boiled as it ran through her veins, rushing straight to the one place that it shouldn't. She was a bundle of nerves ready to explode. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. How this had happened she didn't know, but she did know that she had gotten _there_ and was now left with a desperate need for release. God, her sister was so infuriating sometimes.

"Tegan, go the fuck away," Sara said in a low tone, almost groaning out her words.

Tegan, still playing her stupid game, didn't know the kind of trouble she was putting herself in when she took another step towards Sara.

"Let me do it," she said with a smirk.

That was enough for Sara, she took her sister by the collar and pushed her against the wall, shoving her into it over and over again.

"Don't think I'm afraid to."

Releasing her grasp, Sara took a step back. Then she found herself back against the wall, trapped once again.

"You forget that I'm the strong one," Tegan teased, through clenched teeth.

Sara was breathing heavily, her breath hitting Tegan's lips with every exhale. Tegan pushed her body into Sara's once more, and Sara bucked her hips up in return. Tegan's eyes widened at the pressure to her center and the heat that was beginning to grow within her as her sister squirmed under her in an attempt to free herself. She thought there was a chance that their joking was becoming some kind of fight, it happened a lot when they were younger, some innocent joke would go too far and quickly become a fist fight. But she wasn't prepared for the kind of fight that was coming out of this, she wasn't prepared for the pulsating feeling between her legs. She let out a groan of frustration that only served to fuel Sara even more as her need grew by the second.

"Tegan, just fuck off or you'll regret it, I swear," they were so close to each other now, their lips were almost touching.

Tegan brought her mouth to Sara's ear and whispered "How?"

Sara gripped her by the hair and pulled to the side, speaking directly into Tegan's ear.

"You don't want to know," her hot breath caressed Tegan skin.

Sara's lips ghosted along Tegan's neck, sending shocks to run down her spine, directly to her core.

"Don't tell me what I want." Tegan panted, pushing herself harder against her sister.

With that, Sara lost all sense of self restraint, she bit down hard, sucking on Tegan's delicate neck with force.

"Oh fuuuck," Tegan screamed, surprised that the sharp pain Sara was dealing her was sending a kick to her core. She lowered her guard for just a moment and in the blink of an eye her back was hitting the wall again. Sara pushed up against her, taking her hair in her fist again, she pushed Tegan's head back, exposing her neck and attacking it with rough sucks and bites so hard, she could see the bruises forming the very moment her lips left Tegan's flesh.

With a groan, Tegan changed their position once again, pinning Sara's wrists above her head as they both stood panting, a sheen of sweat covering their skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tegan locked her eyes with her sister.

"I warned you, you wouldn't want to know, now let me go," Sara's jaw clenched as she held herself back. Oh, she was being so good by giving Tegan one last chance to let her go.

But seeing Sara struggle to keep her calm, witnessing her usually reserved nature crumble away before her eyes only to descend into a frenzy of roughness, well, it was driving Tegan crazy. She hurriedly leaned in and bit the curve of Sara's jaw, right on the bone. Sara winced and let out a high pitched yelp as she tried to break free, only succeeding in pushing herself harder against Tegan. Tegan grunted, pushing back so hard she almost lifted Sara right off the floor.

Out of pure frustration, Sara did the first thing that came to mind, she attacked Tegan's mouth. Sucking on her bottom lip and biting down hard enough to draw blood. Tegan jerked her head back, bringing a hand up to her mouth to assess the damage. Sara saw her chance and managed to free one of her hands, instantly reaching for Tegan's hair again, she yanked at it as hard as she could. Full of rage, Tegan, with a hand stained in her own blood, grabbed Sara's throat once more.

Sara attempted to suck in as much air as she could, desperately trying to fill her lungs. She was failing. Her sister was pressing against her throat hard enough to almost choke her; she was only able to breathe in enough oxygen to stay conscious. She could feel the veins pounding in her neck as they fought to function through the constriction, the pulsing wasn't nearly as intense as the one drumming along her clit though. She was starting to feel lightheaded as her wetness grew at an unbelievable rate. The pulse between her legs was becoming so powerful, it was soon the only thing she could feel.

She looked into Tegan's eyes and in a flash she saw all the fights they've had, all the arguing and countless fists they've thrown at each other. All their heated moments flashed before her.

The anger they had felt towards each other over the years, the anger they thought was gone, it was there in her eyes. Sara could feel it too, bubbling inside her. They had been keeping it buried, just waiting for the right moment to explode again. And now, now they were exploding.

Tegan's mouth was suddenly on hers, robbing her of the meager amount of air she was gaining through her short breaths. She was kissing her roughly, full of anger and Sara kissed her back, echoing her emotion with the added lust the situation was bringing her. Even Tegan was out of breath by the time their tongues met for the first time. The kiss tasted of blood, lust and desperation, it tasted of years of frustration. Their tongues battled until Tegan pulled Sara from the wall, just to spin her around and push her against it again, face first this time.

"You like it rough, eh?" she pushed her hips into Sara, effectively pinning her in place.

"Fuck you," Sara spat, her voice raspy thanks to her erratic breathing. She could hear the mix of fury, fear and frustration in her own voice, but she also heard so much primal desire in it that it made her even angrier. She hated the fact that this situation was turning her on like nothing ever had before.

"No... I'll fuck YOU."

Tegan slipped a hand around Sara's front, cupping her mound through her pants and squeezing roughly. She could feel Sara's arousal through her pants, the fabric now warm and damp in her hand. Sara moaned at the pressure and Tegan brought her hand back up to meet throat again, tightening her grip to kill the moan escaping from her sister's lips. She pulled Sara back a little, taking the collar of her shirt and ripping it open. The buttons flew everywhere as she wrapped the shirt's remains around Sara's neck and pinned her to the wall with an elbow against her back. She tugged on the makeshift choker, hearing Sara whimper as she lost her breath again.

"Do you like it, you sick fuck?" Tegan punctuated her question with a bite to Sara's earlobe.

"You're fucking your own sister and I am the sick one?" Each and every word burned her constricted throat, but it was worth it, she knew exactly what she was doing, she was throwing gasoline on the fire, getting Tegan even more worked up.

Tegan bit down on Sara's shoulder, marking her while pushing their chests together, pressed so tight that it made the task of breathing even harder. Her nipples were so hard, it was painful. Everything was hurting, but God, it hurt so good...

Tegan held the torn shirt between her teeth and traced her hands down Sara's sides, the light touch contradicting everything else they were doing. Sara shivered and let out a soft moan when her sister's hands finally brushed up to reach her breasts. Tegan pulled the shirt with her teeth, clenching Sara's throat even more. She yanked at Sara's bra, pushing it down to gently palm Sara's breasts, fingers lightly brushing over her taut nipples. Then cupping one in each hand, she squeezed as hard as she could, almost as if she was trying to make up for the gentleness she had shown.

Tegan let the shirt fall to the floor as she started to kiss along Sara's shoulder blades. Her fingers danced across her chest entranced by the softness of the skin beneath her touch. Sara moaned, though barely any sound left her lips other than her ragged gasping as she tried to regain her breath.

Tegan sucked on her neck and teased her stiff nipples, tweaking them between her fingers. She caressed down her sister's stomach, feeling the muscles tense and relax under her gentle strokes. She brought her hands back up, this time scratching at her sister's skin with short nails, leaving trails of angry red marks in her wake. She pulled Sara back into her, holding her in a tight embrace as she palmed her chest and licked along her back, from the space between her shoulder blades up to the nape of her neck. She savored the salty sweet taste of Sara's sweaty skin.

Tegan pushed her forward again but Sara resisted with her hands against the wall, she held herself back. Tegan's hand quickly found its way to her throat again while the other slithered further down, tearing at the button of her sister's pants and shoving its way into her underwear.

Sara's breath sped up, becoming more and more erratic as Tegan cupped her mound.

Tegan released a loud moan as she found the pool between Sara's legs.

"Oh, yeah, you definitely like it," she pushed a finger between Sara's folds, stroking her clit.

Physically, she had always been the stronger between the two of them, and this situation was no different. Tegan still thought of this as a fight, and it was one she was winning. The power she was exerting over her sister was exciting her to no end. She held the power to destroy her, she could easily kill her if she so chose; she could do whatever she wanted, and that was arousing her to a completely new level.

"Oh God," Sara whimpered.

Tegan tightened her hold around Sara's throat. If she was able to talk, then she clearly wasn't gripping her hard enough. Sara felt a new wave of wetness seep through her folds, being as subtle as possible, she spread her legs wider apart to give her sister better access. She needed her so badly. She wanted her and she wanted it hard. She wanted her sister to pound her, to fuck her senseless.

Tegan started circling her clit, hard but slow. Sara squirmed, thrusting into her palm and pushing her hips into Tegan's with every backward movement. Tegan dropped her grip on Sara's throat to unbutton her own pants, pushing them and her underwear down to her ankles. She pushed against Sara's foot with her, urging her to open her legs more.

Tegan started to thrust her hips as well, causing Sara to grind into her hand harder as she pushed herself against Sara's ass, happily gaining some much needed pressure to her own center in the process. She tilted her head back and thrust harder as her free hand trailed back up to fondle her twin's breasts. She just couldn't get enough of them. She squeezed, and stroked, tugging at her little sister's erect nipples.

Sara's moans filled the room, fueling Tegan even more. She looked down to see Sara's bum covered, soaked with her juices. Her wetness was tricking down her sister's ass. The sight alone, her own cum glistening on Sara's skin, it got her even hotter, which in turn, just made her all the more angry.

"Inside, I need you inside," Sara voice came out in a strangled moan, her breaths still heavy and irregular. The black dots that had formed in her eyes were fading away thanks to a few complete breaths, but her lungs continued to fight as though she were still being starved of oxygen.

Tegan lay her weight on Sara's back, forcing her bend to over. She took hold of Sara's hand and stretched it out to meet the wall, keeping their hands entwined to support them as they rocked back and forth in perfect sync. With the new angle, Tegan finally entered her sister with two fingers.

"Oh my God," Sara hissed.

Tegan smiled against Sara's back, kissing any piece of she could reach. They built a steady rhythm as Tegan's fingers pounded in and out.

The wet sounds of her fingers moving in and out of her sister were driving her crazy. She couldn't believe how wet Sara was, how hot she was, how desperately she was squeezing her, her fingers slid inside her so easily that she was going mad. With the next thrust she let a third finger slip inside, pounding into her with no mercy. Her own moans were so loud that they were drowning out her sister cries. No one had ever clenched around her so tightly, her sister was gripping her fingers in an attempt to keep them inside of her, trying to take her deeper. Their bodies moved together, a layer of sweat covered their skin. Tegan had never experienced anything this intense before.

"Har—harder... T-Tegan." Sara started to shake as her legs grew weak.

Tegan pulled her from the wall and pushed her roughly on to the couch, making Sara yelp in surprise. She walked towards her, stepping out of the pants that were still pooled around her ankles, she straddled her sister's lap.

Sara took a hold of Tegan's shirt, ripped it open, she went to throw the material away but Tegan snatched it from her and put it around her neck, choking her again. Sara's head lolled back against the couch with a helpful push from Tegan. Looking into Sara's eyes, Tegan saw they were near black, filled with so many dark emotions… They were pleading, asking her to give the touch that she was already missing. She leaned in and kissed her hard. This time it wasn't a war, it was a passionate. Their tongues danced together while the moan that escaped Tegan's mouth, vibrated in Sara's.

"Tegan, please."

Sara begged for release the second they parted lips. She captured Tegan's lips again, sucking her sister's tongue back into her mouth and viciously biting down. Tegan whined in pain, quickly throwing the shirt away and replacing it with her hand. She placed it right under Sara's jaw line and pushed up, making Sara's long neck arch even further. The skin of Sara's neck remained pale but was now decorated with bruises. She leaned in to bite at the flesh, adding charms to the beautiful necklace she had already drawn with her hands.

Shuffling herself back a little in Sara's lap, Tegan started to slowly trace her sister's body with her hands, freeing Sara's throat. She looked down to see Sara's juices spilling onto the leather of the couch. She brought her hand down, caressing her sister's folds, looking her in the eye this time. The sparkle of desire she saw there was almost enough to make her cum. Never had she seen a look like that, never had she felt so desperately wanted.

She stroked her clit a few times before pushing her fingers back inside. Sara's head tilted back as she let out a primal scream. Tegan began moving faster, throwing her whole body into motion. Overcome with pleasure, Sara lay her head on Tegan's shoulder, placing kisses and bites across her skin, biting down harder each time Tegan hit that special spot deep inside her. She palmed Tegan's chest, pulling one side of her bra down far enough to expose her nipple, she sucked it into her mouth, Tegan's back arched, her fingers pushed deeper into Sara.

"Oh God," Tegan breathed, as her sister's high pitched scream met her ears.

That one push had thrown Sara into a frenzy, she grabbed on to Tegan's ass, roughly squeezing her cheeks while she pushed and pulled, guiding her twin's thrusting to become harder, faster, and almost frantic.

"Oh fuck... yes... like that."

Tegan fingers went deeper, her palm hitting Sara's clit with every thrust.

"Oh my G- oh fuck." Tegan moaned, her sister's hot hands felt like they were setting her skin ablaze, and every time she thrust against her, her core bumped into her own wrist.

"Oh fuck Teg- I'm gonna-" Sara threw her head back as she came hard against Tegan's hand, her body shaking uncontrollably.

The view of her sister reaching her peak was more than enough to push Tegan over the edge as well, her body fell limp and trembling against Sara's. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her sister. Sara still had her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath with a satisfied smile on her face.

Tegan kissed Sara's smile and Sara blinked her eyes open. They just stared at each other for a moment until Tegan lazily kissed her, slow and gentle, as if they had all the time in the world. She trailed her soft kisses down to her sister's neck.

"What are you doing?" Sara's voice was soft, sounding weak to her own ears.

"I want to take what's mine," Tegan replied with a wink.

She kissed her way down Sara's body, paying special attention to her breasts, tongue giving her nipples the treatment they deserved.

She continued her journey south until she was knelt at Sara's feet. Sliding her hands behind Sara's back, she trailed them down to take her butt in her hands, squeezing as her sister had done to her earlier. She pulled her to the edge of the couch and helped her free herself of the pants still hooked around her ankle.

She searched her sister face for a moment, rubbing her hands up and down her smooth thighs. She had won their little fight, and now, she wanted to taste her victory. She leaned in, lapping at Sara's drenched slit. Sara took a shuddering breath as she writhed about, trying to squirm away every time her sister grazed her tongue across her oversensitive clit.

When she started to circle it, Sara whimpered "Tegan, no," but Tegan ignored her, taking it into her mouth and sucking softly.

"Oh fuck, oh my God," Sara gripped onto Tegan's hair, pushing her face further into her core, even as she protested with her mouth and her attempts to wriggle away. She was still fighting in her own way, despite the fact that her body had already succumbed to her sister's will. Tegan lapped and sucked as Sara's inner struggle broke and she began moving her hips upwards. Tegan took her clit into her mouth again, started shaking her head from side to side, and that was it.

"Tegan!" Her name reverberated against the walls as Sara came again, soaking Tegan's face in the process.

Tegan smiled against Sara's core, giving one last kiss to her clit, feeling Sara tremble as her body convulsed again. Getting herself back up onto the couch, Tegan lay with her head in her sister's lap. They lay there in silence for a while, each wondering what was passing through the other's mind.

A long time passed before they found the courage to look at each other again, but when they did they were both surprised at what they found in the other's eyes. Their eyes were sparkling, they were pure, the purest they had ever been. It was like their act had erased every single bit of anger they had ever felt towards one another. Even the anger they weren't aware they had been holding onto, that they had been keeping locked up deep inside them.

Sara grinned as a silly thought flashed through her mind. Tegan relaxed at the sight of her sister's smiling face. No trace of shame in her features.

"What?"

"I was thinking that... you are, indeed, an animal," she giggled.

Tegan thought she sounded almost childlike, she looked at her with surprise for a moment, confused as to how she could possibly manage to look so pure and innocent while naked and bruised, hinting at how her twin performs in bed, or in this case couch. It was a mystery to her.

"But you were wrong about one thing?"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Sara asked curiously.

"I'm don't regret this, not even one little bit," Tegan replied with a wide grin.

Sara looked at her for a moment before standing up from the couch. Tegan turned and lay on her stomach to follow her sister with her gaze, starting to feel concerned that she had said something stupid. Sara picked up her pajamas and walked off towards the bathroom. When she passed by the couch again, she looked at Tegan seriously.

"And you said I was a perv?" As the words left her lips she spanked her sister's bare ass, and ran to the bathroom, her laughter echoing through the hall.


End file.
